


My Imagination Can be Very...Graphic

by nancypants (cah_avengers)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Smut, jeez pete fantasizes a lot, self serving smut tbh, sorry i have a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/nancypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker pretty much has a constant hard-on for Pietro. At least in our RP he does so naturally I needed to write smut since none exists for the pairing. Such a shame. Well hey at least I'm the first. Totally OOC if you actually know Pietro's character but I don't give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Imagination Can be Very...Graphic

"I could get _very_ descriptive of what I want to do. Don't test me," Peter warned.

"I'd advise against getting descriptive, kid." Bruce rose an eyebrow in warning. "If you scar me again like that I'll tell you all of the places in the tower that I've had sex with Tony."

"Again. My imagination can be very...graphic..."

"Seriously, Peter, I wouldn't do that..."

"I can get descriptive right now. Your words don't bother me." Peter smirked.

A silent stand off followed between them for about a minute, and for a moment, it seemed as if Peter would back down. But--

"Pietro could come on my face if he wanted..."

Bruce didn't falter, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he took a breath to respond. "Kitchen counter on your floor."

"I made pancakes there yesterday!" His mouth hung open in disgust and Bruce smiled pleasantly.

"I warned you....And to be fair, we did clean up before you moved in."

"Yeah, thanks," Peter deadpanned.

Bruce continued to smile, pleased that it seemed Peter was diverted from his original course.

"I'd twirl my tongue around his head. Along his length. Enjoy." The smug grin on his face made Bruce narrow his eyes.

"Right inside the front door."

"Oh fuck, are you serious?"

Bruce only smiled in response.

Peter huffed, determined to win this battle. "I'd moan when he fucks me into the mattress while I'm cuffed to the bed. The walls look awfully thin."

Bruce wanted to take a moment to repress those words, but he continued fluidly, "Elevator."

"Bite marks. I moan a lot."

"If you w--"

"Good to know." Pietro leaned against the wall across the room from Peter, cutting off Bruce's words before he could retaliate.

"F-fuck, Pietro!" Peter nearly jumped onto the ceiling.

"Hi, Peter."

"I...how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." It took a lot of focus for Pietro to keep from cracking a smile.

"Oh fuck...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...Oh god I'm so embarrassed." He buried his face that had blushed a deep red into his hands and Pietro smiled.

He approached him and gently tugged Peter's hands away so he could see his face. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not...I'm mortified." Peter whined and Pietro chuckled.

"I'll forget everything I heard. I promise."

"You will..?"

"Mhmm," Pietro released his wrists and Peter slowly nodded.

"Okay fine...sounds good to me."

"Great. You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Uh...y-yeah, sure."

"Great."

 

They decided to have sushi since it was a favorite for both of them. And for most of the time, Peter could almost forget that Pietro had heard the entire extremely descriptive conversation he had had with Bruce about what he would like to do with Pietro. Every so often he would remember and it was difficult not to just bound out of the restaurant and go hide away on top of some building.

It wasn't uncommon for Pietro to take Peter out like this. Since Peter had almost no money, someone had to spoil him with nice meals and stupid activities or he would go crazy being alone in the tower. And they were friends now... _buddies_ , if Peter could stomach the word.

But Pietro was hot...no, gorgeous. And of course Peter had to be insanely attracted to him. It was clear that Pietro didn't reciprocate those feelings. He was just so damn frustrating...the way he'd run his hand through his hair or tug on a curl...It was maddening. And some days it seemed like Pietro did it just because he knew it drove Peter crazy. Peter wanted to run his hands through his hair...to pull on it while Pietro's perfect teeth tugged on his bottom lip...

He really could imagine everything he had said to Bruce. That and...what he would taste like... The way Pietro's back and shoulder muscles would feel under his palms and fingertips... The way his tongue would feel on his skin...specifically the extra sensitive spot on his neck just below his ear that always made him moan when teased... How the weight of Pietro's hips would feel pressing down, grinding against his...

Peter let out a little involuntary moan before he could catch it and cut it off.

Pietro paused while reaching for another piece of sushi and his eyes flickered down to Peters mouth to catch him in the act.

Peter quickly cleared his throat twice, smacked his chest for effect, and took a long drink of his water in an attempt to play it off as his body being weird.

He could almost swear he saw Pietro swallow a laugh before he placed a piece of sushi in his mouth.

Peter mentally groaned. His face warmed and he knew his cheeks and ears would be bright red by now, so he ducked his head while he finished the nigiri.

Today was shaping up to be perhaps the most embarrassing day of his life.

 

Pietro went back to the tower with him like usual. It was just automatic. There was no point for in them going separate ways when Pietro could make it home in a second after walking Peter home.

The dog greeted them as they stepped out of the elevator onto Peter's floor. Pietro stopped to pet him, giving him a nice scratch behind his ears, and Peter quickly made his way toward the kitchen for a moment of privacy.

The elevator ride had been torturous. Pietro had propped himself up with his hands and backside on the rail on the wall opposite Peter. His arm and neck muscles flexed to keep him balanced, and Peter couldn't stop staring.

Pietro had went on about the kids at the school and their incredibly unique abilities, and Peter had nodded and smiled and laughed along when appropriate while he fantasized about trailing his hands down Pietro's arms...and running his teeth over Pietro's flawless neck...sucking on his pulse while he moaned in Peter's ear.

So, now, he had to break away from the adorable scene in front of the elevator to tuck his erection into his waistband to keep it from being too obvious.

 _God_ , he wanted him.

Peter opened the fridge and leaned into the cool air. It helped clear his head a bit and he hoped the redness in his cheeks would dull.

"Pietro, you want anything to drink?" He called over his shoulder.

"I'm good, thanks." Pietro's voice drifted closer as he spoke and Peter quickly grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and closed the fridge.

He appeared a moment later in the kitchen and Peter casually leaned against the counter. "So, are you headed out soon or...?"

Pietro shrugged. "Yeah I probably should."

"Oh. Okay. Uhm...well thanks for lunch. Sushi is my favorite."

"Mhmm, I know. It's mine too. I could probably eat sushi for every meal for the rest of my life and be perfectly happy."

Peter laughed and then forced down a whine when Pietro did the same and ran a hand through his hair.

 _Don't do that_...

It wasn't fair. He was so stupidly perfect and wonderful and fucking hot. Everything he did turned Peter on and he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it.

Maybe he would just have to leave the city. That would be easier than trying to avoid Pietro. And he didn't want to avoid Pietro...but eventually he would have to do something about these fantasies. They kept happening. And it was hard to snap out of it while it was happening.

He was worried that he might act on them...and he would wind up snapping out of it with his hand down Pietro's pants and no way to explain himself.

"Aha...well uh..."

"All right well I should get going."

"Yeah okay..." Peter set down his drink and walked with Pietro out toward the elevator again. "So...see you tomorrow? Unless you're busy. I mean I don't have anything to do and if you don't either we could hang out again..."

"Uh huh..." Peter wasn't even sure if Pietro had heard him. Pietro seemed to be staring through him rather than at him.

Peter took the opportunity to stare at his lips. Like every other damn part of him, they were perfect. He subconsciously rocked forward a few inches, imagining...

He snapped out of it when Pietro suddenly removed his hands from his pockets.

Peter nearly jumped at the movement, but he stopped when he saw the look in Pietro's eyes.

His hair was perfectly messy like usual, and he was looking down at him, his gaze half-lidded. His jaw was clenched and Peter thought he saw him glance down at his lips, but he couldn't be sure. His light eyes seemed darker, his pupils blown wide.

Peter was worried his knees would give out and Pietro would have to catch him to keep him from falling. _God_ , this was too much. He looked...he looked like he wanted to fuck him senseless.

A moment later, Peter's back was pressed firmly against the nearest wall, Pietro's fingers digging into his hips.

Peter grabbed onto Pietro's shoulders and whined at the sudden show of dominance.

Pietro's mouth hovered near his, then inched away...toward his jaw, then neck, never actually making contact with his skin. Pietro's hands slowly slid upward, catching on Peter's shirt, gently running over the skin of his waist.

"I want you." Pietro's voice was low and gravelly and Peter shivered.

Peter moaned when lips brushed over his ear and down his neck. "Hnnn then fucking do something about it."

Pietro's mouth covered his and he rocked his hips forward into Peter, no doubt feeling the hardness in his pants, and he too moaned. His hands quickly slid up Peter's chest and over his shoulders, one hand burying itself in Peter's hair, and the other holding firmly onto Peter's neck as he kissed him deeply.

Peter thought his eyes would roll back into his skull. His lips parted to allow Pietro to sweep his tongue inside his mouth and Peter reached back to pull Pietro's waist closer into him. He wanted so much. All at once.

Peter felt so hot. Heat pooling in the pit of his stomach...in his groin...in his neck and cheeks and ears and scalp...anywhere Pietro was touching him felt almost too hot. But it wasn't enough.

He could feel Pietro's dick hardening, pressing into him just above his own, and he groaned, wanting more.

Pietro sucked hard on Peter's neck, then bit him sharply enough for Peter to gasp and reach up to tug on his hair.

This made Pietro growl and Peter could feel it rumble through his chest. _Fuck_ , he was so turned on. He didn't even think it was possible to want someone so much. He didn't even give a single fuck that Pietro hadn't made it obvious he was attracted to him. All that mattered was figuring out how to get their unnecessary clothes out of the fucking way so he could feel skin on skin.

Peter wrapped his arms firmly around Pietro's neck and shoulders, and he hoisted himself up, quickly wrapping his legs around Pietro's waist, positioning himself so he could grind against him.

He whined, rocking against him, and dropped his head back against the wall.

Pietro's breath caught in his throat and he leaned forward to kiss Peter's neck.

Peter smiled at his reaction, absolutely giddy that it was because of _him_ that Pietro was acting this way...and that he was hard because of _him_.

"Please....Fuck, Pietro, please..." Peter's hand fisted in his hair.

"Mm please what?"

Peter groaned. He could practically feel Pietro's smirk against his neck. " _Please fuck me_."

Pietro merely moaned in answer, and then pulled Peter more firmly against him, his hands gripping his ass tightly as he carried Peter back toward the living room on the floor.

He dropped down on the couch, Peter straddling him.

Peter wasted no time, utilizing his new position to jerk his hips forward, earning a hiss from Pietro as his head fell against the back of the couch.

Peter stripped him of his shirt and stilled for a minute to admire him. " _Fuck_...You're so fucking gorgeous..."

Pietro lifted his head and his eyes bore into Peter's.

Peter suddenly blushed deeply, embarrassed he had just said that aloud. But Pietro kissed him again and he melted against his chest.

Pietro helped Peter out of his shirt as well, and the feeling of their chests pressed together without any pesky barriers was absolutely heavenly.

Peter leaned into him, savoring the sensation, and he rocked his hips, earning a dreamy sigh from Pietro.

For a minute he wondered how long Pietro had wanted him this way. But he quickly realized he didn't fucking care when he felt Pietro slide his hands into the back of his pants and squeeze his ass.

"Pants..." Pietro panted, "off...hnn now."

A shiver ran down Peter's spine at the command, and he swung off of Pietro to quickly strip off his pants while Pietro did the same. Peter had almost removed his underwear too when Pietro grabbed him, turned him around, and steered him toward the bedroom.

Peter felt Pietro pressed up against his back while they stumbled toward the bedroom. Pietro's dick rested at the top of his ass, and his hands reached around Peter's front, one hand dipping below the waistband to grip his cock, and then stroke him a few times.

"Hmm fuck...goddd, Pietro..."

Peter felt Pietro place a kiss on his shoulder, and then bite the same spot. Peter's knees nearly buckled and he placed his hands on the bed to steady himself.

 _Oh god, he likes to bite_...Peter really hoped it wasn't all one elaborate, very realistic dream.

Pietro gripped Peter's hip in one hand, placed the other firmly between Peter's shoulder blades, then gently pushed, bending him over the bed.

He felt Pietro rub against his ass, a strangled moan making its way out of his throat.

Peter pushed back against him, lifting his ass a bit and bringing it back down, savoring every gorgeous sound that tumbled from Pietro's lips.

"Hnn, fuck, Peter..." Pietro kept at it for another minute, both of them still in their underwear.

It was torturous and pleasurable and Peter never wanted him to stop, but he also wanted so much more. He wanted to feel Pietro inside of him. He wanted...god, he wanted everything. All at once.

Pietro flipped him over and hoisted him up onto the bed.

Peter settled back against the pillows and reached down to pull off his underwear, but Pietro caught his wrists and pressed them down into the bed on either side of Peter's head.

"No." Pietro leaned forward and slowly kissed his way down Peter's neck and chest, licking, then biting his left nipple.

Peter whined and arched into him, desperate for more. " _Please_..."

Pietro caught Peter's hands again and slid them further up the bed until Peter could grab onto the metal bed frame.

Pietro kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip.

Then Peter froze when he felt cold metal close around his wrists, hearing the familiar clicking of handcuffs. He gave an experimental tug and found that he was, in fact, cuffed to the bed.

He looked up at Pietro and saw a smirk on his stupid, perfect face. "You did not..."

"Hmm, what's wrong...?" Pietro kissed him, then his jaw, and back toward his ear. "I thought you wanted me to ‘fuck you into the mattress while you were cuffed to the bed’..."

Peter moaned and shivered, "God...You said you'd forget everything you heard..."

Pietro laughed and leaned back on his heels. A couple of fingers toyed with Peter's waistband, and the muscles in Peter's abdomen jumped in anticipation. "Hmm you really think I could forget _that_?...It took so much self restraint not to carry you off right away to give you exactly what you wanted."

Peter closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillow, lifting his hips when Pietro gripped Peter's waistband and tugged his underwear off, freeing his erection.

Before Peter had time to say anything, Pietro's gripped the base of his cock and leaned down to kiss, then bite Peter's hip.

"Uhn...just—"

Pietro cut him off by running his tongue from the base of Peter's cock to the tip, then he closed his mouth around the head and sucked.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Peter's hips bucked, and Pietro held him firmly against the bed with one hand pushing down on his hip.

Peter couldn't help but writhe and moan. He tugged at his restraints half-heartedly to put up a show, but he absolutely did not give a fuck about getting out of them. Pietro could do whatever he wanted to him all night...especially _that_.

Pietro was merciless. Peter was sure anyone on the floor above or below them would be able to hear his own moans and whimpers. He desperately wanted to thrust up into Pietro's mouth, but he felt too weak to counteract Pietro's grip.

Pietro hummed around Peter's cock and Peter fought to keep his orgasm at bay. Pietro's tongue was quick, and almost felt as if it was vibrating against him. Fuck, his mutation was a gift from the gods.

"Hmm, you like that...but my hands are faster..." Pietro's fingers literally vibrated along Peter's shaft and balls while Pietro kept his lips and tongue busy with the head, and Peter swore and bit his lip.

"Holy fuck, that's.... _goddddd_ , Pietro I'm gonna come any second if you keep that up."

"Uh uh." His fingers stilled and he firmly grabbed Peter at the base. "Not yet."

Pietro stroked him languidly as he kissed Peter's thighs and hips and abdomen.

"God, you're so..." Peter closed his mouth quickly before he said anything else embarrassing.

"So what?"

Peter moaned when he saw the hunger in Pietro's eyes. "So fucking hot."

Pietro grinned and leaned up to kiss Peter's neck. "You're fucking hot too."

"Then fuck me already." Peter felt bold and he reveled at the look of mild shock on Pietro's face.

There was a moment when he thought maybe that had turned him off, but then Pietro kneeled on the bed and removed his underwear one leg at a time. "Be right back." He bent down and kissed Peter, then he flickered and a condom and a bottle of lube appeared in his hands.

Pietro tossed the lube onto the bed beside Peter, and ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth before he reached down and rolled the condom onto his cock.

Peter swallowed thickly and sized him up, anticipating the burn that would accompany the stretch.

It seemed Pietro noticed his trepidation, and he leaned over him, pressing their bodies together while he kissed him deeply. "Don't worry. I've got you, Peter."

Peter closed his eyes and nodded, enjoying the sensation of Pietro's dick hard against his hip, only a thin layer of plastic separating it from his skin.

Pietro continued to kiss him and he reached down to find the lube, applying a generous amount to two fingers. He teased Peter's asshole for a good amount of time, occasionally prodding a finger in only knuckle deep.

"Mmm more..." Peter relaxed as Pietro slid an entire finger in, gently curving upward to massage his prostate.

It was slow and torturous, and once he had two fingers inside of him, carefully and meticulously stretching him out, Peter was desperate for Pietro to properly fuck him.

Eventually, Pietro's kisses became lighter and they migrated down to Peter's neck, halting once he reached his collarbone. He sat back on his heels and applied some more lube to his cock, and stroked it a few times before he leaned forward and slowly slid himself inside of Peter.

They moaned simultaneously, and Pietro steadied himself over Peter, bodies resting together between Peter's legs.

He kissed Peter again, and withdrew a couple of inches before tentatively pushing forward again.

Peter closed his eyes and turned his head away, trying to focus on that point of pleasure through the burn of being stretched. Pietro placed kisses along Peter's jaw and neck, nearly pulling out completely before he slowly thrust back in again, giving Peter time to adjust each time.

Before long Peter was tugging on his restraints, this time genuinely desperate to have them off. He wanted to dig his fingers into Pietro's back and shoulders, bury his hands in his hair, grab his ass...He needed to be closer.

He hardly felt any pain now, the pleasure Pietro's cock stroking his prostate overwhelming the less desirable sensation.

Peter whined into Pietro's moans, and soon he was panting into Pietro's ear, " _Harder....faster..._ "

Before Peter registered Pietro's movements, his wrists were free from the handcuffs, and he automatically wound his hands around Pietro. His right hand held the back of Pietro's head, fingers twisting roughly into his hair. His left hand dragged over Pietro's back, digging marks into the skin there. Peter wrapped his legs around Pietro's waist, lifting his hips to meet Pietro's thrusts.

"God, Peter..." Pietro moaned into Peter's ear, and Peter could tell that he was close. But he didn't want him to come just yet.

Peter kissed Pietro's neck and then flipped them, straddling Pietro's hips, cock still buried in his ass. After being cuffed and rendered helpless, Peter wanted to call the shots.

He placed his hands squarely on Pietro's chest and lifted himself off of Pietro's cock, then dropped down quickly, wincing at the sharp pain mixed with pleasure that shot through him. He rocked forward, grinding down against Pietro, Pietro's dick buried as deep as possible inside of him.

Pride swept through Peter as he looked down at Pietro's gorgeous face, head pushed back into the pillows, mouth hanging open, and eyes shut tight. Pietro's fingers dug into Peter's hips and helped him move.

"Pietro...put your hands to work....Touch me." Peter breathed hard as he began to ride Pietro's cock at a steady speed.

Pietro opened his eyes now and trailed his hands down Peter's chest before he took Peter's cock in one hand and pumped him in time to his thrusts.

Peter threw his head back and steadied himself with his hands on Pietro's thighs. This was bliss. And oh god...Pietro's fingers were vibrating now, teasing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Peter didn't know how anything could ever top this.

He was so close now, and he held still as Pietro took over, thrusting up into him at a frenzied pace, relentlessly hitting Peter's prostate while his hand worked Peter's cock.

"Fuck...fuck..." Peter chanted as he neared orgasm, and then finally it hit him hard, back arching and fingers digging into Pietro's skin while he came on Pietro's stomach and chest. "Oh _godddd_..."

Pietro fucked him relentlessly for a moment longer until he came, crying out as he shook with his orgasm.

Peter collapsed on top of Pietro, grateful to be able to just lie limp and motionless after something that intense.

"Holy fucking shit." Pietro laughed softly and kissed Peter's ear.

Peter couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"God, I..." Pietro sighed and tightened his arms around Peter. "We should have done that sooner."

"Hmm." Peter closed his eyes and relaxed, absolutely peaceful even though the hottest guy he had ever met was holding him against his chest.

After a minute, Pietro sighed again. "We should get cleaned up."

Peter groaned and allowed himself to be rolled over while Pietro slipped out of bed.

"Just sit tight, I'll take care of it." He kissed Peter before he left, and Peter smiled, thinking how he could get used to that.

Pietro was back in only a few seconds with boxers on, and he ran a warm washcloth over Peter's skin, cleaning him off.

The moment he finished, Pietro crawled back into bed and snuck his arms around Peter, pulling him back against his chest.

Finally Peter felt the butterflies that he usually had in Pietro's presence returning. Pietro was holding him. He was kissing the back of his neck. They had just had super intense, super _great_ sex. This was...perfection. Better than he had imagined.

But he felt a sinking suspicion settle in the pit of his stomach. "So uh...just wondering, and it isn't a big deal but...Was that just...fucking? Or...I mean...Never mind, forget it."

His cheeks were warm and Pietro's lips suddenly felt cool against his neck.

"Not just sex. I like you. Unless you're only interested in the sex."

"No." Peter swallowed hard. "No, I...I like you too. I mean the sex was...great...but I'm...yeah, I just...I like you too."

"Then can I buy you dinner and a drink tomorrow night?" Pietro continued to kiss Peter's neck, jaw, ear.

"Yeah...of course."

Peter could feel Pietro smiling against his skin and he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm great. Now I'm sorry but I'm gonna fall asleep in about forty seconds."

Peter just nodded and lie awake while Pietro began to breathe slower, drifting off into sleep.

Eventually he fell asleep too, the fingers of one hand still interlocked with Pietro's.


End file.
